1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink set, and recorded matter.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for recorded matter in which an image having glitter is formed on a recording surface. As for a method for forming an image having glitter, for example, a foil-pressing and recording method in which a recording medium having high recording surface flatness is prepared, to which a metal foil is pressed and adhered for recording, a method in which a metal or the like is vapor-deposited on a plastic film having a smooth recording surface, and a method in which a glitter pigment ink is coated onto a recording medium to perform a press process have been carried out for recording in the related art. However, these methods have a problem that it is difficult to form an image desired by users, and therefore, a technique which enables recording of a glitter image in an ink jet mode has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2009-256565).
On the other hand, when an ink having a glitter pigment (hereinafter appropriately referred to as a glitter ink) is recorded on a transparent recording medium, represented by PET or the like, in an ink jet mode, a hiding ability may be insufficient only with the glitter pigment in some cases, and thus, there has been a problem that a good image cannot be formed. With respect to the problem, the use of a white ink having a high hiding ability as an underlayer forming ink has been proposed in the related art (for example, JP-A-2010-158884).
However, in the case where a white ink layer is recorded on a recording medium and then a glitter ink layer is recorded thereon in order to exhibit a hiding property, there has been a problem that the glitter of the glitter ink is much reduced. As such, in the related art, it is impossible to obtain recorded matter having both glitter and a hiding property.